


tattoo you? i barely even know you

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, another prompt for tumblr, gigi is a tattoo artist and crystal is getting her first tattoo, its mostly just cute but theres other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, where do you want it?” Gigi asked, and Crystal looked confusedly up at her for a moment.“What?” She choked, her voice breaking like a teenager’s.“The tattoo? Where am I putting this thing?”or:Tattoo parlour AU, Crystal is going in to get her first tattoo, and her artist may be the hottest person she's ever seen. She doesn't handle is well.Based off the tumblr prompt with the words "God, I feel like i'm babysitting you."
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	tattoo you? i barely even know you

“Crystal, please, you’re acting like a coward.”

“Maybe I am a coward!” Crystal jeered by the backseat of Jackie’s car. Her poor friend stood outside, staring in at her through the window, and completely regretting her choice to accompany her, while Crystal hid away from sight as much as she could. “Cowards deserve rights too!” 

“Not when they whine about wanting to do this for four months, book an appointment, and goad someone else into coming with them. Get out of the car!” Jack wrenched the door open and reached in to try and grab the mass of flailing limbs that made up her friend. Eventually she grabbed down on something and pulled, until Crystal came fumbling half out, head first. 

“This isn’t fair, I’ve done nothing wrong.” Crystal said, bracing herself against the doorframe so she wouldn’t fall on her face. Jackie rolled her eyes, letting her right herself, but determined to make it home without having to comfort her friend after she ducked out of this long awaited day. 

“You wanted this yesterday.” 

“Yeah, but yesterday was then, this is now, and I am not going in there.” She gestured to the little dark shopfront, and Jackie cringed. She wasn’t one to go to places like this either, but she had drawn the short straw when the rest of the group had decided who had to go with Crystal for her first tattoo, and she wasn’t about to disappoint the group chat. 

“Crystal, please its been months. We all want you to get the stupid tattoo, but I only have half an hour before class, and I am getting you into that seat before then if it kills me. So, get up!” 

Crystal found herself following dejectedly behind Jack into the shop. It wasn’t really her vibe. It was dark, and the walls were covered in tattoo designs, mostly in black and white, and all just a little too weird even for Crystal. Jackie tugged her to the front desk, which was unattended, to wait. 

“Stop mouth breathing, Crystal.” Jackie whispered over to her, and Crystal’s teeth snapped shut. Maybe she was freaking out a little, but no one could prove it. 

“Crystal Methyd? That’s a weird one.” Her head shot up at the sound of a voice, only to be greeted with the kind of woman she was sure only existed in fiction. She was covered in tattoos, with long, blondish hair that she was pulling into a ponytail, out of her face. Jackie jumped to attention beside her. 

“That’s this one!” She wrapped an arm around Crystal’s side, hugging her prone form from the side, as she stared at who she honestly hoped wasn’t her artist. “Sorry, I’m just dropping her off to make sure she doesn’t run away.”

“Ah, a runner. Don’t worry, I can take care of your friend.” The artist extended her hand to Crystal, who stared at it like she was trying to hand her a pipe bomb. “I’m Gigi, I’ll be tattooing you today.”

Gigi. It suited her. 

When she failed to take it, Gigi dropped her hand, giving her a narrow eyed look that made Crystal want to die on the spot, and addressed Jackie instead. “It’ll take about an hour, if you’re picking her up.”

“I doubt that, just tell her to call me. Bye Crystal!” Crystal could have hit her, but Jackie was already sneering playfully towards her as she passed. She knew exactly what was happening to Crystal, and she wanted her to stew in it.

Now alone with Gigi, Crystal was afraid. “Are you ready to come in?”

“Um, yeah, sorry.” Gigi led her into the back, where they were even further hidden away, alone together, and it did nothing to help Crystal’s butterflies. Gigi gave her a few forms to fill out, and left her to them, clicking away on a computer and printing something out. Her design, Crystal assumed, and blushed at the idea. 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Gigi broke it, laughing a little. 

“God, I feel like I’m babysitting you. You know you don’t have to get this, right? Like just because you’re in the chair and all, doesn’t mean shit. If you’re scared, I mean. You just seem scared.”

Gigi was still facing away from her, readying her equipment, but Crystal still cringed. “Stop, I’m really trying to keep cool here, but this is a lot. I’d really appreciate less hurtful words.” Gigi laughed again, and Crystal considered that a win, until she turned around, and Crystal felt terrified all over again. 

Of course, her artist had to look like that. She didn’t know how she did any business without her clients passing out, or at the very least staring her down uncomfortably like Crystal was sure she was doing.

“So, where do you want it?” Gigi asked, and Crystal looked confusedly up at her for a moment. 

“What?” She choked, her voice breaking like a teenager’s. 

“The tattoo? Where am I putting this thing?” Gigi held up the stencil, and Crystal’s blood ran cold. Oh yeah, there was more to a tattoo that needle fear. 

“Um, yeah, on my chest?” She said, not quite meeting Gigi’s eyes. “Do I just, take off my shirt, or what?”

“Just unbutton it until you can expose where you want it, and we’ll go from there, okay?” Gigi shot her a wink, before she dragged her stool over to the chair, and reached over to pull the tattoo machine over too. “Don’t worry, I’ve tattooed some weird places, I’m not going to say anything.” Gigi said, clearly missing the source of Crystal’s clear apprehension, but her smile was sweet, and Crystal started blindly working at the buttons hiding her chest from view. 

Thank god she had worn a decent bra that day, and not the usual cheap one she had owned since her boobs balanced out. 

Gigi had black, rubbery looking gloves on, and they felt cold on her skin as Gigi lay down the guidelines for the design. “So, what does this mean?” She tried to make small talk, because Crystal’s heaving chest was making her job difficult. She eventually got it, and held the paper down on her, hard enough for it to send shocks through her poor client. 

“Um, yeah, please don’t say anything, in fact you don’t have to talk to me at all after I tell you, but it means ‘One Direction’…” Crystal said, watching Gigi peel away the paper, leaving a premonition of her new tattoo emblazed in dark purple across her chest, just above her breasts. “Oh, that’s cool.”

“It is.” Gigi sat down, stretching out her arms. She was the picture of disinterest, but Crystal could see the way the edges of her lips quirked upwards in an almost smile. “Now, are you ready for the real thing?” 

Crystal drew in a deep breath. “Okay,” She loosened up as much as she could, and lay down against the chair. “Let’s go.”

“Atta girl.” Gigi murmured, and immediately all the forced relaxation Crystal had worked on vanished into thin air. The blonde leaned over her, close enough that Crystal could feel the heat of her breath on her neck, and the whir of the machine almost startled her out of the shop. 

The needles hurt, but not as bad as Crystal thought they would, and after a while, it even started to feel kind of good. Gigi leaned over her, her weight on her chest. She was quiet, forcing on her work, but she stopped to give Crystal a quick break halfway through, to stretch and move without the distraction of Gigi’s cologne. 

“You’re taking it so well.” Gigi’s words almost made Crystal dribble the glass of cool water she’d been given to drink out of her mouth “For your first tattoo, and the way you came in, I thought you would be a crier.”

“Same.” Crystal replied, hoping the blush on her cheeks were dying down as quickly as she was willing it too. “Usually I am.” 

Gigi was sitting comfortably on her stool, rolling her wrists out. “How’s it feeling?” Her gaze fell lower, down from Crystal’s face to her chest, and even though Crystal knew realistically that she was looking at the tattoo, she couldn’t help but take in a breath to accentuate her chest a little, trying to catch the other woman’s attention. 

The moment passed to quickly for Crystal’s liking, but Gigi was back in her personal space then, leaning over her with the needle in her hand. “Are you ready to go again?”

“Always.” She says, and Gigi smiled in a way that could have been a smirk, but Crystal couldn’t focus when the needle met her skin again. This time, the response was a little different. She groaned, her chest arching into Gigi’s touch, as the little scratches of pain went straight South. She froze, her eyes open and focused straight up, ignoring the way Gigi stiffened as well. 

There was a beat where neither of them moved. Gigi didn’t look at her, but Crystal didn’t try to meet her eyes anyway, before the artist just leaned back down to continue her work. Crystal didn’t dare interrupt her, but as she continued going over the lines, her touch wandered lower. 

She never went her anywhere she didn’t need too, but Crystal was sure she was leaning down harder than before. She felt the edge of Gigi’s hand brush up against hr bra, lace and a deep green that she hoped was doing what she bought it to do, and Crystal had to bite down on her lip. She could see what people said about tattoos being addictive now. 

As she began to finish up, Crystal forced herself to look down. Gigi’s platinum hair was falling out of its tie a little, and she was gorgeous. Crystal knew she needed to do something before she left, anything to make sure she didn’t miss out on at leas shooting her shot with this woman. 

“We’re done, I’m just going to clean it off, okay?” Crystal just nodded, and Gigi spritzed some kind of antiseptic on some tissue to wipe off the spare ink. “You can get up and take a look at it.” Gigi pointed towards the floor length mirror that made up the back wall, and Crystal stood on shaky legs to take a look. 

Crystal pulled her shirt down to expose more of her chest, to see the tattoo in all its glory against an expanse of skin, but she was truly looking at the figure behind her, watching her look at herself. She went to pull down her bra and caught the way Gigi’s breath caught in her throat at the possibility. She turned on her heel. 

“It’s perfect, Geege! Thank you!” Feeling audacious, Crystal reached forward to wrap her arms around Gigi’s neck, letting her skin press up against Gigi’s t-shirt. Gigi’s whoosh of expelled air felt hot and quick against her, and she wanted to see more of it.

Gigi seemed sheepish for the first time since she had met her. “Yeah… no problem.” When they broke apart, Crystal didn’t miss the way her eyes travelled down. Her bra had come away a little, and Crystal was sure Gigi could spot the glint of her piecing from where she sat. Gigi started to ramble about aftercare, stuff Crystal was forgetting as soon as she heard it, when she interrupted. 

“Not to be like, one of those people, but can I please have your number?” Crystal said, and hated herself as she did it. Gigi froze. 

“What?”

“Like if you want to give it to be, of course! But like, you’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen, and I thought…” Crystal trailed off as Gigi stood, turning away from her. She didn’t dare look at her. 

“My apartment is upstairs, are you coming or not?” Gigi said, turning back with her jacket in hand. “If you wanna fuck me you can just say it.” 

Crystal sighed. “Thank god, I’m so bad at this.” She lurched up, connecting their lips in a kiss that sent shivers up her spine. Gigi kissed with everything she had, and she wanted more of her already. “Lead the way.”

Her chest stung a little, but Crystal didn’t mind, because she was following Gigi up the stairs to her room, and she didn’t think she would e calling Jackie for that lift home for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or whatever I need serotonin love you guys x


End file.
